Hollywood Arts Reunion
by creativethinking
Summary: A year after graduation the gang decide to meet up. They talk about what they've been up to and plans for the future. Beck also has a huge surprise for someone! Will some feuds be refueled? Tension will rise as some people get jealous and envious. They have grown up but will that just cause more drama? Bade/Cabbie/Tandre Find out by reading! xx
1. Monday

Exactly one year ago Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck and Cat graduated. Each of them went different ways. They all decide to visit the school and catch up. It was Monday morning, Robbie was the first there.

Robbie had lost the glasses and the puppet. He was shaving now and his sense of style was much better. After graduating Robbie had stayed in L.A and got a job in a guitar store. He was going to a nearby college and had got a place on campus sharing a room with his new friend Kyle. Robbie was generally happy now.

Andre walked into the main hall to see Robbie. The two hugged and exchanged stories while waiting for the others. Andre had his dreads tidied up and had a slick new black blazer on. A little while after graduation Andre's grandmother had died. He was pretty shaken up from it but she had left money for him to get into his dream college for writing music.

Next came Tori, she ran over to the guys and hugged them tightly. "What's up Ms Sunshine?" Andre smiled at his old duet partner. "It's so incredible seeing you guys!" Tori had got a fringe and put on a healthy amount of weight. Tori had tried getting into the music business first but was unsuccessful. She decided she needed to take her time so got into a performing college.

Wandering in looking lost was Ms Cat Valentine. "Cat!" Robbie was especially excited to see Cat. She hugged him tightly. "Wow Robbie you look great!". He blushed as he smiled. Cat hadn't really changed. She had the same stunning red hair but she wore it differently now. She looked more grown-up now.

"I wonder where Jade and Beck are?" Andre asked. The gang decided they would have a wander around as they waited for the other two. As they were walking around the school they noticed new faces but mostly it was the same. Though seeing their lockers with new designs was a bit unnerving. The four of them went outside to the café to eat. They talked more as they ate.

"So Cat what have you been up to?" Andre asked. "Well I kept on the babysitting with Sam for a bit but then I realized it was about time I sorted out my future." The others were in disbelief that the same Cat that wasn't all that bright and kinda crazy was being organized and responsible. "I don't believe it!" They listened more to Cat's tales of the future.

Meanwhile Beck was in the Black Box Theater. He was going through old scripts, mostly written by him. Beck hadn't really changed. He did occasionally have his little beard but he just had the shadow. Beck had a burgundy shirt on with a black jacket and slacks. He had went back to Vancouver after finishing high school. When he came back he went to Juilliard, for which he had received a scholarship from. Though of course he was excited to see his old friends there was really only one reason he came back. He heard the door open he turned to see that one reason.

Jade walked in looking incredible in Beck's opinion. She had grown out her dark brown hair and had it pulled to one side. She was wearing a black skirt with red roses on it and a black top with a lace design on the front showing some porcelain skin. Beck smiled, something he hadn't done in a while. Being the struggling writer he was, he hadn't had the time or guts to go visit Jade before. Jade smiled at him and walked towards him. "It's great to see you, you look incredible!" Beck hugged her close.

"Aha there you two are!" the others gathered over to greet the two.


	2. Bade

The gang went in for a group hug though Jade complained at first but they pulled her in. They went back to the café and talked. "So Jade what have you been up to?" Andre asked after taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah I haven't heard from you in a really long time," the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well after graduation I went straight to New York, I got into NYADA, got an apartment and well that's it."

Cat, knowing Jade the longest, knew she was hiding something.

"You sure that's it?" she asked. "Well…I did some auditions and stuff but -"Andre interrupted her. "Hey that's better than me." The gang laughed, though Cat wasn't entirely convinced that was it.

The gang had decided it would be nice to meet up in Karaoke Dokie tomorrow. They all went off to do their own thing. Andre and Beck went to see their lockers, Tori and Robbie went to Sikowitz's classroom, Cat just wandered around and Jade decided to go to the art room.

Tori and Robbie quietly went into the class as Sikowitz's back was turned. He turned around and saw the two. "Good Gandhi! Toro, Roberto! What a lovely surprise!" They retold their stories again to their old teacher. Soon after Andre came in with Cat.

Beck went to go follow Andre but then stopped, he could hear Jade's voice. "…No Mason, not today. Maybe tomorrow…of course she doesn't know…" Beck had a sneaky suspicion Mason was Mason Thornsmith. Beck could see her now she was coming down the stairs, Beck quickly pretended he was looking at his old locker. "Fine tomorrow then, bye." Jade put her phone back into her bag.

"Oh hey Beck." Jade noticed him. Beck got up and smiled at her. "Hey, everything…ok?"

Jade narrowed her eyes, thinking he might have been listening. "Just fine."

"Good, I was thinking maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

She paused wondering if he was trying to get her to tell him about her phone call. "What about meeting up at Karaoke Dokie tomorrow?

"Oh yeah, well what about dinner tonight?" Jade had made a promise to herself to not get involved with Beck again, not after last time.

She agreed anyway but made it clear it was just as friends.

That night Jade started getting ready. She was grudgingly staying with her parents. Her room hadn't changed much. Same rock band posters on the walls, peeling black wallpaper, generally untidy. This dinner was important to her. A week before graduation the two got into a huge fight. It started with Beck finding messages on her phone from this guy and then Beck saw the two together at the movies. He started accusing her of cheating and in his fury called her a slut. What Beck didn't know was that the guy was actually just a friend and gay, so he had no competition.

So she broke up with him and straight after graduation went to New York.


	3. That Night

Her phone started to ring again. Jade quickly zipped up her tight purple dress and answered the phone.

"Hello?' Jade continued getting ready. "Hey Jade, it's Beck," Jade dropped her stilettos.

"Uh hi Beck, everything ok?" Beck sighed, "Yeah, uh I realized we never said what place or time."

Jade laughed, that was so Beck. "That's true"

"How about in fifteen minutes, meet me at the R.V?" Jade agreed and quickly finished getting ready.

Meanwhile Cat and Tori were hanging out at her place watching movies.

Cat grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"Do you think Robbie likes me?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "Let me think…uh YES!"

Cat giggled. She thought maybe since she kept turning him down in high school he had no interest now.

"Hey, do you know what was up with Jade at lunch?" Tori asked as she made more popcorn.

Cat got up and went over to her. "I don't know but I think she's hiding something, I mean why didn't she stay in contact?"

"I guess we're gonna have to find out."

Andre opened the door to his Grandma's old apartment. Everything looked the exact same he thought. His laptop that she broke, the 'helicopter' in the kitchen. Robbie quietly came in after him, the two had planned to stay there together.

"You ok?" Robbie asked.

Andre took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

The two started unpacking when Andre's phone started ringing.

"Hey Beck, what's up?"

"Hey."

Andre frowned, Beck sounded strange. "You alright?"

"Uh…sort of, it's just I'm kinda nervous about dinner with Jade."

Andre sat down in the living room. "What you nervous about?"

"Well I mean our relationship ended on a bad note and I really don't want to screw up this time."

Robbie was also listening to the call, "Yeah he screwed up major last time!"

"I need advice." Beck continued.

'Hmm…ok tell you what, unless she mentions what happened you don't. If she does, well then you beg for her forgiveness."

Beck saw Jade's car pull up. She had saved up enough, plus the money from her parents, to buy a Mercedes. Beck was extremely impressed.

"Gotta go, later." Beck hung up and walked towards the car. He opened the driver's door for her. Once again he thought she looked gorgeous.

"Thank you," she smiled as she got out.

"So I had this hotel in mind that does awesome food, does that sound good?" he also had a little surprise there so he hoped she'd say yes.

Jade smiled,"Sure, I don't mind."

Tori and Cat had started getting ready for bed.

"So any boys?" Cat asked.

"Actually yes." Tori smiled as she wiped off her make-up.

Cat jumped off the bed. "Who? What does he look like? Are you dating?"

Tori showed her a picture on her phone, telling her his name was Matt and they have been dating for three months.

"What about you? Any guys?" Tori asked.

"No, I guess i'm still waiting for Robbie."

"Seriously? After all this time?"

Cat nodded. Of course she had seen good-looking guys that had asked her out but she never got into a proper relationship.


	4. Dinner

As Jade and Beck walked into the restaurant Jade's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." Jade went back outside as Beck went to their table. "Hello?"

Beck sat down at the table. He was happy Jade had agreed to dinner but he found these

phone calls intriguing. She was hiding something, the gang had agreed on that. Beck

just hoped she would hurry. Beck saw her re-enter the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry," she sat down.

He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Cat and Tori had fallen fast asleep on the couch after their guy talk. Quietly the front door opened and two hooded figures walked in. Cat had heard the creak of the floorboard and opened her eyes.

"Ah," she screamed, waking Tori. She grabbed the nearby remote control and flung it at one of them.

"Oww, why'd you do that?" It was Robbie and Andre. "You guys are such jerks!" They hit them with their pillows.

The four of them made drinks and watched more TV.

Beck and Jade were still sitting in the restaurant though they had ten minutes till it closed.

"So the auditions, what were they for?" Beck asked taking a sip of wine.

"Well mostly acting but uh there was one for a record deal-" Jade stopped.

"So that's what you were hiding?" He asked remembering the phone calls.

Jade put down her glass and looked around the restaurant.

"Um well there is a little more but yes the phone call with Mason was about him trying to get me to record an album."

"Are you serious? That's incredible Jade!" Beck could not believe how she didn't say anything till now.

He noticed she started to bite the tip of her finger like she does when she's nervous.

"Please don't tell the others."

"Why not? This is amazing!" Beck couldn't believe she wanted this as a secret.

"You think I should tell them?"

Unconsciously Beck took her hand,"Definitely, this is huge. They'd want to know."

Jade smiled, she saw they were still holding hands. "So what about you? What have you been doing?" she asked.

"Well I had my book out and I am struggling incredibly on the sequel."

"Oh yeah I saw your book got a couple of awards. I'm impressed."

Beck laughed, "I'm afraid that will be my first and my last book."

"What why?"

Beck slowly started to smile again, "Because I've been offered the chance for it to be turned into a movie."

"Oh my God! That's awesome!"

"I guess it's a start, so you said there was more you were hiding, what?"

Jade gulped, she hoped he forgot she said that.

"Um...well there was this guy..."

Beck frowned, he guessed she had probably went out with a few guys since but he hoped none of it had been serious.

"What effect did he have on it?"

"Uh well we started dating, we moved in together and then he started getting...violent."

Beck leaned forward,"Did he hit you?!"

"Yeah, but it was mostly him being very...controlling. He stopped me from contacting friends and family."


	5. Truth

"Why didn't you try calling us when he wasn't there or you were at college?"

Jade sighed,"I don't know. I mean of course I heard about like abusive relationships and I always used to say why didn't she just leave. But when it happened to me I totally understood why she wouldn't. It's terrifying, I was scared of him."

Beck ran back his fingers threw his hair. "How did you get away?"

"I just took all my stuff and left while he was out."

"But why didn't you do that first thing?"

Jade looked up at the ceiling,"I was scared, I didn't know what to do."

Beck noticed a tear slip down her cheek.

"Hey, it's ok." He got up and hugged her close. "You're safe now, i'm here," he whispered.

The restaurant was about to close so Jade started to make her way to leave.

Beck stopped her, "I'm not finished with you." Jade smiled.

Andre and Tori had fallen asleep a while after the movie started. Robbie and Cat had manage to stay awake and continued the movie together.

They steadily moved closer as time went on. By the end of the movie Robbie had is arm around her and Cat had her head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna watch another movie?" Robbie asked.

"Em...no. How about we talk instead?" Cat turned off the TV.

Robbie looked confused,"What about?"

"Look Robbie, the thing is...I love you." Cat breathed a sigh of relief.

He started to look uncomfortable. "What?" Cat started to feel nervous.

"...Cat, I dreamed of when you would say those words to me-" Cat slowly went to kiss him. "but it's different now."

She awkwardly smiled at him. "I don"t understand."

"The thing is, back at college I have a girlfriend."

Cat stood up unsteadily. "I think i'm going to go to bed."

"I'm sorry Cat, I really am." He went to hold her hand.

"So am I." Cat went upstairs to where Tori was asleep.

Robbie sat back down."That went great, huh?" Andre sat up.

"We should probably go." "Yeah alright."

Beck led Jade to hotel lobby and went up to the front desk.

"Hi, I booked a room for the night." Beck was given the key.

Jade looked confusingly at him. Beck took her hand,"If you like you can have the bed and i'll sleep on the floor."

She smiled, "Let me make it very clear, for once we are actually gonna sleep."

Beck led her into the elevator, "I'll do whatever if you promise me we can hang out as much as possible."

"Ok, but I want some answers."

"As do I."

Cat and Tori were sitting on the bed. Cat was crying on Tori's shoulder, she had told her what had happened.

"Aw Cat, I'm so sorry." she rubbed her shoulders.

Cat's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Jade."

Cat put her on speaker. "You are now on speaker, Tori is also in the room."

"Cat are you ok? You sound like you've been crying."

She sniffled, "I have, I told Robbie I loved him and he told me he has a girlfriend."

"Ouch. I'm sorry Cat but I mean you can't really blame him. You should of told him back in high school."

Cat went to argue but Tori interrupted her. "So how's it going with Beck?"

"Surprisingly well. We had dinner, talked and now were in our hotel room-"

"Well, well, well. That was fast." Tori joked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's not gonna happen, ok? I'm not gonna let it happen."


	6. Jealousy

Beck came in and closed the door.

"I should go," she went to end call.

"Don't forget pr-" Jade hung up.

Beck took off his jacket and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

Jade put down her phone and sat down on the little sofa. "Cat and Tori."

"Ah, what were they up to?"

"Something about Robbie turning down Cat," she slid of her stilettos.

Beck nodded, "Someone should have mentioned his girlfriend to her." He took of his tie.

Jade knew what was gonna happen, she promised herself as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't. Beck came over and sat beside her. He stroked her hair.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered. Gently he took her hand and placed it to his heart. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips with her's.

"It won't mean anything," she admitted.

He smiled, "Don't be so sure."

The two started to kiss again, this time more intensely. Jade broke away, "No, I'm sorry Beck but I can't do this."

"Why, whats wrong?"

Jade sighed, "It took me a long time to get over you. I'm just not ready to go back to that."

Beck sat back on the sofa. "I understand that, what I said to you I have no excuse."

"It's not even that, I guess maybe it's more to do with my last relationship that has made me more wary of trusting people."

He nodded, "Again I understand. I do still love you though, I never stopped." She smiled.

The next day the Tori and Andre were waiting at Karaoke Dokie for the others. When Tori had woke up, Cat was gone. She later called to say she had to go do something and she'd see her at lunch. Robbie had called to say he would be late.

"Where's Beck and Jade?" Tori groaned, her and Andre had been waiting over half an hour.

"Relax, Beck said they're on their way." Just as he spoke the two walked in.

They sat down beside each other.

"Sorry, traffic was insane." Beck explained.

"So did you two have a nice time last night?" Andre asked delicately.

Beck smiled, "Yes we did." He glanced at Jade, she was also smiling.

Cat strolled in with a big shock. She was holding hands with Gerald Arnpeg, one of Robbie's newer enemies.

"Uh hi Cat." Jade frowned as she saw Gerald.

As Robbie walked in he saw Gerald with his arm around Cat. He couldn't believe it. This jerk was with Cat.

"Oh hey Rob." Gerald grinned at Robbie as he walked over nervously.

He sat down beside Andre.

A/N Hey y'guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated for AGES, I have exams coming up so I've been busy with studying. I won't be able to update that much and I also have serious writers block for this story so that's why this chapter is way shorter :( Any ideas pm me! Also check out my other stories they include a lot of Bade!


	7. Karaoke Dokie

There was an awkward silence.

"So uh you too got together huh?" Tori asked Cat and Gerald.

Cat giggled and nodded her head. She quickly kissed him then looked at Robbie.

Robbie rolled his eyes, he knew what she was doing.

"So who's up for some karaoke?" Andre asked.

Tori smiled at Jade, "Y'know you want to."

Jade sighed but then smiled. The two got up on stage after Tori requested a song from the DJ.

They started to sing a remixed version of 'Celebration' by Madonna and 'Primadonna Girl' by Marina and the Diamonds.

Robbie gently nudged Cat and indicated they talk outside.

Cat followed Robbie out to where he and Gerald had had their huge Hambone-off.

"So uh what's up?"

"Don't play dumb Cat. I know what's going on."

Cat dropped her act. "And what exactly is that Robbie?"

"You're only dating Gerald to get back at me for having a girlfriend."

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I thought you liked me.'

"Kitty, you know I do, did I mean did..." he awkwardly looked at the sky.

"You still do, don't you? Otherwise you won't care!"

Robbie sighed, "Yes ok, I do. But I love my girlfriend Sophia."

"It's either me or her, you can't have both." Cat crossed her arms.

Andre cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh everything ok out here?"

Cat gave Robbie an icy look then went back inside.

"So what happened?" Andre asked.

Robbie explained it all, when he was finished Andre nodded like he understood.

"Look Rob I know it's not your fault but Cat has a point about the fact you can't have both."

Robbie nodded just as Tori came out to the two.

"Hey there you two are! Oh my God, me and Jade sang awesomely! I can't believe you two missed it!"

Andre and Rob smiled and apologized. The three all went back inside.

As they walked in they noticed the absence of Jade and Beck.

"Where did Jade and Beck go?" Tori asked Cat.

Cat sighed, "I don't no, when I came back they were gone."

Gerald had his arm around Cat and looked like before the three had come back he had been comforting her.

Robbie scowled at the thought of the two being close.

"Hmm...well I'll call Beck then and see what's the story." Andre left the table to make the phone call.

Tori and Robbie sat back down with Cat and Gerald, Robbie staying as far away from Gerald as he could.

"Hey Andre what's up?" Beck answered calmly.

Andre rolled his eyes, "Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm at home, why?"

"Your supposed to be here with the rest of us! Is Jade with you?"

Beck frowned in confusion, "Isn't she there with y'guys?"

"No."

Beck started to feel worried. Jade was still at Karaoke Dokie when he left.

"I'll call her and find out."

"Ok, when you hear back let us know." Andre started walking back to the table.

Everyone looked up at him when he came back with anxious expressions.

"So?"

"Beck's at home and no idea where Jade is."

Robbie frowned, "Why did Beck leave?"

"Don't know, he didn't say. Unless the two are just trying to throw us off."

Cat looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe they wanted to have some alone time together so they went off."

"So Beck lied?"

Andre paused. "Maybe, I don't know. He did sound pretty worried."

"Well he was like the best actor in our school." Robbie pointed out.

The others nodded.

Andre's phone started to ring. "Probably Beck, he must of heard from Jade."

"Hey man."

"So did you find out from Jade?"

Beck laughed, "Uh yeah she's here."

Andre rolled his eyes, "So you lied?"

"No, no, I did just find her. Her car broke down, near enough my place."

The others, hearing the conversation still couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Yeah, yeah, well we are all going out tomorrow and you two better not run off again."


	8. Tandre?

Jade wandered around Beck's old R.V as he tried to fix Jade's car. She noticed a lot of her stuff was there. There was a pair of her scissors, jackets, heels and some other stuff. Beck had kept a lot of photos as well. Quite a few had been tacked up around the R.V but a special few he had framed.

"Yeah, I think I know what's up with it." Beck walked in. Jade turned too quickly and tripped on Beck's suitcase. Before she could fall Beck grabbed her waist.

"You really need to watch where you leave your things Oliver."

"Or maybe you need to watch where you're going." The two still stood there, Beck's hands still on her waist.

Gently Beck pushed aside a strand of her hair. "The gang didn't believe me when I said I didn't know where you were, I wonder what they thought?"

Knowing what he was hinting at, Jade stood her ground, "I've already told you, I'm not ready for that. I need time."

"Babe, I'll give you all the time you need. Just promise me you're thinking about it."

Jade smiled, "I've been thinking about it a lot, promise."

Beck laughed and let her gently brush off his hands.

"So how's my car?"

"Yeah about that, there's a problem with the exhaust but I know a guy who can fix that for not that much money."

She nodded, "Ok thanks, so where's this guy?"

"Yeah about that...he's closed so you're gonna have to wait till tomorrow." Jade rolled her eyes. "Well that's not much good is it."

Beck gulped, "You could stay the night?"

Meanwhile Andre and Tori had stayed at Karaoke Dokie.

"So how have you been y'know since your grandmother..." Tori stopped.

Andre sighed, "I miss her. She took care of me ever since I was little, when mom left and dad, well...passed away."

"I'm so sorry Andre."

"These things happen. So uh what about you?"

Tori frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Andre put down his drink. "Like how's college and stuff?"

"Oh well, good. Ever since I came home Trina hasn't stopped going on about her new boyfriend who is actually kinda cool."

"Hah, so you still a single pringle?"

Tori laughed, "Yeah I am, what about you?"

"I started dating this girl but it didn't work out. Wasn't my type."

"So what is your type?" Tori looked him straight in the eyes.

Andre slyly smiled, "Why do you want to know?"

"Uh...no reason." She smiled as she sipped her drink.

The two started to laugh. "Would you consider me your type?" she asked.

"Hmm...maybe." He said goodbye and left.

Tori couldn't stop smiling. Cat and Gerald came back over.

"What's with the big smile?" Cat asked sitting down.

"What smile?" Tori pursed her lips.

Cat started to get excited, "It's about a guy isn't it?!"

"Hmm...maybe."


	9. The Day

Jade agreed to stay the night. As Beck went to get some food, Jade's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jade tomorrow is your deadline, are we clear?"

She sighed, "For tomorrow or be ready for the day after tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." "Ah."

Beck came back with drinks and food, he could hear Jade and decided to wait a bit before going into the R.V.

"Okay, okay. I'll be ready."

"Good, remember that Isabelle Knight will be there. You know what a particular woman she is."

Beck entered the R.V, pretending he hadn't been listening.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Later." Jade hung up.

Beck sat down beside Jade with the tray of food and drinks.

"I know you were listening." Beck gulped.

"Look I'm really sorry-"

Jade interrupted him, "It's okay, really."

"So, Isabelle Knight? That's pretty huge Jade."

She sighed, "I know. Mason told her about me and she wants to see me perform."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because..."

He rolled his eyes. "Well you need a good night's sleep. So because I want you to do awesome, no distracting or nostalgia tonight."

"Wow how kind of you!" Jade rolled her eyes.

**Next Day...**

Jade woke up early. She had had one of the worst nightmares she had ever gotten. Without thinking straight she got dressed and grabbed Beck's car keys. She drove to Tori's house. She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently.

"Jade? Uh hey, everything okay?" she let her in.

She put down her bag and collapsed into tears. Tori rushed over to her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She wiped away Jade's tears and put her arm around her.

"I have to perform today and-and I'm scared."

Tori was shocked. Jade had never been scared of performing before, she loved performing.

"I don't understand."

Jade unsteadily took a deep breath. "If I do something wrong not only will Isabelle Knight and Mason see it but so will my dad."

Tori nodded, she got it now. This was a huge chance to prove to her dad that she could make it.

"Wait I thought your car wasn't working, how'd you get here?"

"I, well I sort of took Beck's car keys." Tori shook her head but smiled, "So how are things with you two?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders, "What about you and Harris?"

"You told you?!"

Jade smiled mischievously, "I have my spies."

She laughed. "So anyway,what are you going to sing?"

"I, uh...don't know."

"You have to sing tomorrow and you don't know?!"

She nodded as Tori paced the floor.

"So what are you going to sing?"

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a long while but that's because I have been updating other stories. Also...I am starting to get ideas for a Jade and Beck spin-off. If you think I should please tell me because it would be good to know.

Also I want y'guys to suggest a song Jade should sing for her big performance, perhaps it turns into a duet? You can decide that! So if you have any songs you think she should sing leave it in your review or pm me. I really need suggestions fast or otherwise I can't update.


End file.
